


Felipe's Deep Desire

by chrolloisjesus



Category: Handy Manny (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Collars, F/M, Gags, Kissing, Plot Twists, Screwdriver Sex, Sex, felipe/reader, screwdriver/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrolloisjesus/pseuds/chrolloisjesus
Summary: “Can I talk to Y/N in the closet for a second?” You shot him a confused look but he just flashed his perfect smile you knew all too well. The director agreed and watched as he pulled you into the closet at the end of the hallway, away from everyone else.
Kudos: 2





	Felipe's Deep Desire

You and Felipe had known each other since forever. Nothing he did made you like him any less, and the same thing went the other way around. The two of you had a perfect relationship; almost too perfect.

Of course, he had been the one to suggest going to Home Depot. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but you were scared of Felipe looking at other screwdrivers. You two weren't dating -no- you didn't want to date. You said this mostly to convince yourself, no one else. Truth is, you craved for his touch, his voice, his beautiful yellow body, but it would be better if you just remained friends. Plus, you had already seen his large member, but you acted like you didn’t remember that night when both of you were drunk. 

“Hey,” he called out to you, “I’m over here, why are you going that way?” You had been trailing off into the screwdriver aisle, just like you feared Felipe would. You were such a bad friend, he even had to make a self-deprecating joke just to get you to pay attention to him. 

The screwdrivers were standing out to you with their shiny handles and their slim, long bodies. Not one looked the same. They were all different, yet so perfect. 

“You know what,” you started, “You can go ahead to the Handy Manny film set. There’s no point in waiting for me.” He was the one who suggested going to Home Depot, only to make you happy. Felipe was not only your friend but one of the main characters from the famous TV show Handy Manny. He had many fangirls that he flirted with on the daily, but at the end of the day, all he talked about was you. You never noticed how he stared at you a little longer than everyone else, or how he laughed at all of your jokes or never made fun of you when you opened up to him. 

“You sure?” he asked. He would never do anything to make you unhappy. “You could come with me...” 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll come with you!” you jumped at the perfect opportunity, literally, since you hadn’t realized you jumped into his arms, his heart beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings. He felt the same way as you, but he expressed it with actions instead of words. Felipe blushed and both of you dragged the other out of the store. Naturally, you were getting weird looks for randomly running through a Home Depot, but today wasn’t a day where you would let your insecurities take control. Today was the day you were getting closer to what would be the love of your life. 

Of course, there was a very slim chance that you were interpreting all of this wrong, but you wouldn’t accept those intrusive thoughts. Maybe this was a small crush, or maybe, you were just straight-up delusional. Either way, one thing was for sure, and that was the fact that you wanted things to go your way. 

The drive to the studio was silent and awkward; the both of you were too shy to make small talk, but once again, Felipe’s gaze was on you. Sensing his message, you carefully moved a little bit closer to him in the back of the taxi. Not too close, of course, as you were not 100 percent sure that was what he wanted, yet once more, you could still hear his breathing change. Nonetheless, it was a short ride and before you knew it, you were pulling up into the back of the studio. 

While getting out of the car, he didn’t hold the door open for you, as usual. Instead, he slammed it right in your face. It felt as if someone had ripped your heart into millions of tiny pieces. He didn't seem to get your messages, even though he was the one that was sending mixed ones in the first place. This was the first time he had disrespected you even a little bit; you weren’t even sure if it was your fault or not. 

You followed closely after Felipe as he walked into the building, not holding those doors either. 

“Felipe!” the director welcomed him with open arms. “You’re late, we were all waiting for you!” 

Felipe completed the hug. “Sorry, something came up.” Nothing came up. At this point, you wanted to leave. It wasn’t worth listening to Felipe talk shit about you like this. Who knew, maybe he always behaved like this. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” The director turned to you and flashed a forced smile. He didn’t seem interested in the answer at all, he was just trying to be polite. Felipe went quiet.

The director got the message and changed the subject, but neither you nor Felipe was paying attention. Then Felipe broke the silence. 

“Can I talk to Y/N in the closet for a second?” You shot him a confused look but he just flashed his perfect smile you knew all too well. The director agreed and watched as he pulled you into the closet at the end of the hallway, away from everyone else.

The door shut behind you as he pushed you against the wall, roughly hitting the shelf beside you in the process. A couple of books fell and you stared at him with a dazed expression. Both of your heavy breaths were heard throughout the pitch-black room. 

“What-” you started, but he pressed his finger against your lips, silencing you. Both of your breathing got heavier, the anticipation was eating you alive. He knew what he was doing to you.  
“Felipe,” you started, “I don’t know if I did anything. If I did then I’m sorry-” You were interrupted when he placed his lips on yours. 

Your eyes fluttered shut as he continued to kiss you. I was more of a rough kiss, the kind that almost seemed forced, but you ignored that and melted into his touch; exactly what you’ve wanted all along.  
His hands find their way down to your waist, pulling you closer. He continues to kiss you although it’s starting to seem like he’s becoming tired. Or tired of it...

You feel him start to pull away, so in an attempt to save this moment, you place your hands on his face, holding him in place. He struggles a little bit but he eventually melts into your arms. 

He must’ve gotten tired, once again, of this interaction, so he takes one hand off your waist and starts to reach onto the shelf beside the both of you. He moves his hand around for a while, as if searching for something, then finally picking something up. You open your eyes to peek at what he found, but instead, you find him removing his other hand from your waist and smirking devilishly. His gaze sent shivers down your spine. He pulled down your bottoms and panties. He stared at your exposed body with an odd expression.

“Good girl.” he praised, then covering your eyes with one hand and tightening something around your mouth. You could feel something ball-shaped in your mouth. Pushing his hand away, you try to moan but you can’t. He was still smirking. You were oddly turned on. The adrenaline from the fear of what he would do next made you so excited.

“W-ha i thi-?” you struggle to say, but he still doesn’t respond to you. Now he was getting on your nerves, but he pushes you against the wall and unbuckles his belt. 

Your cheek was squished against the wall and you try to take a peek at his length. You would’ve gasped if there wasn’t a gag in your mouth. It was long and veiny. It was strange, but you knew it would feel good.

He looked at you with empty yet lustful eyes. “Do you want me?” he said, gripping his length with his metal hands.

You couldn’t speak, but you moaned loudly in response. Felipe licked his lips, satisfied with your answer.

He began shoving his member into your entrance. However, it wouldn’t go in properly. The pain was unbearable. You tried thinking what was wrong, but then it hit you. You were both extremely dry.  
Felipe was clearly upset. “Don’t you want me baby?” he asked. He pulled away and you felt cold hands on your back.

You moaned, trying to convince him that you were perfectly all right. You wanted this, didn’t you?

You didn’t notice Felipe’s cold fingers trailing over your ass and down to your entrance. He slowly but sensually put a finger inside.

You closed your eyes. It felt amazing. In your mind, you tried to think of Felipe. A yellow figure appeared behind your closed eyelids, but somehow you didn’t envision Felipe fingering you, but someone looking like a wrench. You ignored it. You were getting fucked and you would enjoy it.

Felipe put another finger in, and you felt bliss. He spread his fingers, opening up your walls so his length would be able to enter later. He moved them in a come hither motion, hitting such an amazing spot in you. You began moaning and your saliva coated the ball in your mouth. You threw your head back and began grinding your hips against his arm. He took your waist and pushed it against the wall.  
“Stop acting like a little slut,” he growled. His body was pressed against yours as he continued fingering you. You felt a bulge behind you and gulped nervously.

You became extremely wet and were nearly about to come. Felipe also noticed this and smirked.  
“You’re finally ready, now are you bitch?” he laughed. 

You nodded your head desperately. You wanted to get fucked already, maybe to get it over with or to stop the absolute torture from not getting what you want.

You felt his large, veiny ambassador slip inside of you. You shuddered as your walls gripped his giggle stick. He slowly but roughly began thrusting into you. You bit down on the ball as you felt his amazing kicky-wicky giving you the third-best time of your life. 

You began laughing. You felt so humiliated, inside a closet getting fucked by a screwdriver. He was thrusting into you so hard you thought you would break the wall beside you. Finally, the both of you came and he collapsed onto you. As the two of you were lying there, you decided it would be a good idea to take off whatever he had put inside your mouth. You gasped and pushed him off of you.

“YOU FUCKED ME WITH FIX-IT’S DOG COLLAR?” you shrieked in horror. Felipe looked up at the collar, now covered in your saliva. 

“I’M SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW-” he started. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘YOU DON’T KNOW?’” you interrupted.

He sighed and said "I like you Y/N, but I’m gay. I fucked you just to figure out my sexuality, and turns out women really aren't my thing. I’m sorry.” At first, it felt as if a knife had just pierced through your heart, but this opportunity made you realize something too. 

“I-I think I’m a lesbian,” you said. Felipe didn’t react to your words. “I loved you before, so much that I always did my hair and makeup before school, but you never noticed. But do you know who did notice? Lily the right wrench. Too bad it took me a bad experience with a man to finally realize this.” 

“I liked you too,” he started, tears welling up in his eyes. “But man that is the driest pussy I’ve ever seen.”

“Not my fault you’re a man. Maybe I won’t fake it next time.” you rolled your eyes. “Besides, I wouldn’t use a fucking dog collar to have sex with someone. Did you think it would add flavour to it?” you make fun of him. He doesn’t seem to care, the fact that he keeps up this facade irritates you more than the fact that he basically used you for sex.

Whatever, time to fuck Lily now.


End file.
